


Late Night Skates

by violetPrimrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I'm bad at tagging!, Just cute Viktuuri, Late night skating, M/M, Scared Viktor, Suggestive flirts, winter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Viktor gets...Scared?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first YOI fic!! I hope you all like it!! <3 :3

Viktor made his way down the road to the ice rink. It was winter in Japan. A chill nipped at his face, which was the only thing he left uncovered for the duration of his walk. It was maybe four in the morning in Japan, but he couldn’t sleep and considering he had a key to the rink… He figured why not go for a late night/early morning skate.  
The ground wasn’t snowy and the sky was clear, but the crunching of frozen ground under his feet was the only audible thing around him. Music played loudly in his ears and his hair hung down in his face as he looked around him every so often. It wasn’t scary being outside. It was bright out, the houses seemed inviting, and he knew a lot of locals now. But the dark that lay ahead was what scared him. The stuff he couldn’t see behind him as he faced forwards.  
Yuuri thought of him as this big, tough, scary Russian man, when, in all reality, he was terrified of many things, including but, of course, not limited to:  
-Spiders  
-The Dark  
-Black magic  
-Spirits  
-Ghost or anything supernatural  
-Extraterrestrial beings  
So as you can tell, VIktor was not big on anything to do with scary, horror, or aliens. So that ruled out Sci-Fi movies, horror movies, anything to do with spiders, and dark rooms (even while sleeping). His fears right now, were definitely getting the best of him.  
Carefully he took one more look around before pulling on the rink doors. Which, to his surprise, opened quickly. That wasn’t right. They should be locked tight. They never forget to lock up. He bit his lip and against his better judgement, entered the building.  
Quickly, he flicked on the hall light. Who ever was here either didn’t bother or didn’t care that it was off. Which, Viktor had to admit, scared him even more. He knew something wasn’t right. No one had a key but him and the owners, so in no way would someone have been able to enter without picking the lock or breaking something, which he knew probably didn’t happen.  
His pace was slow and hands were shaky as he opened the doors to the locker room. The lights were off and nothing in there made a sound as he turned them on, so he assumed he’d be fine, and quickly got ready.  
It was terrifying to be in there. No one around. Except for him and whoever it was that was lurking around somewhere in the dark rink. His skates went on easily and swiftly for the first time since he had skated a couple months ago. But his hands were shaky, his body moving in jerky motions as he stood.  
Carefully he moved out towards the rink, trying not to lose his balance, with how scared he was. But it only got worse as he entered the rink. All the lights were on. Music played loudly, and in the middle was a person. From a distance looking to be figure less.. A simple being with no distinction.  
And then Viktor got closer  
A woman or a girl, he thought as his eyes adjusted, getting closer and closer to the opening to the ice and to the figure at the center. His body was a mess of shakes and shivers. Nothing mattered except either figuring it out, or running away. There was no in between.  
He touched the ice with a skate and the figure looked up at him, eyes wide and beaming as the figure stood, finally presenting as male, and opening it’s arms in the most unsettling way. It slowly began to skate towards Viktor, who found himself backing away as fast as he could hobble.  
The figure reached the edge of the rink. It stepped out. Viktor closed his eyes, terrified of what now seemed to be a hooded man. It reached out and Viktor stood still against the wall as it touched his face. It trailed it’s hand from his cheek to his chin, lifting his head to look at it. And look at it, he did.  
A sigh of relief left his lips, “I swear if you ever do this again... “  
The man laughed “Well Vitya.. Maybe you shouldn’t be so scared”  
Viktor bit his lip and smashed his into the man’s “you better shut it Yuuri..” he growled.  
“Make me~”  
“Oh I will~” Viktor said with a sly smirk that was soon cut off by an overpowered Yuuri…. A Yuuri with confidence..  
They both smiled at each other and headed home in a hurry.. Let’s just say.. .they had a nice night ;)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been brought to my attention my original version ended a bit abruptly so... a wrap up sentence to tie it together was added! thank you for your suggestion!! I see what you mean it was a little weird to end that way.. Love ya <3 :3


End file.
